


Disney Vacation

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione accompanies the Weasley clan to Disney World.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Disney Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of winter day prompt #14: Vacation. I came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt, for looking it over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger happily packed her suitcase for a fun filled vacation with her friends in Disney World.

“I’ve never been to Disney World! What is it like?” Ginny bouncing up and down excitedly. She had packed two suitcases and was ready to go.

“It's so much fun and plenty of things to do and eat!” Hermione exclaimed as she finished packing.

They meet up with the rest of The Weasley clan as Arthur activates the Floo Network: “Disney World!”

The Floo went whoosh and out of the fireplace at Cinderella’s castle they appeared. “Now everyone has their tickets, room numbers and suitcases?” Arthur asked as he saw everyone holding up their tickets.

“Good, good, now let's get this vacation started!”


End file.
